Stuck In between
by Lautners-wifexox
Summary: Emilys is dating, but while Damon goes away Emily and Razor have some fun. Damon comes back to find a pregnant Emily bur who is the father?
1. Chapter 1

Today is Damon's last day in boulder then it's good bye forever! Until the 2012 Olympics. I am going to miss him so much. I was at the pizza shack watching Damon's last concert before returning to LA. He was going to stay here, but he didn't find a record lable near by.

" This Next song is for my GF Emily Kmetco, tonight is our last night together before I head back to LA and before Emily hands those papers to the NGO saying goodbye " Damon says through the microphone " it's song by All-star weekend originally and it's called come down with love"

He finishes the song " I love you Emily Kmetco." the crowds starts awing and I blush a little.

After the concert Damon takes me up to the " Starlight lounge " Damon takes my hand and looks me in the eye " I love you! "

I blush a little " I love you too! And the song you sang me was amazing"

" I'm glad you liked it " he looks at me and then plants a kiss on my lips.

" What time do you leave?" I ask him.

" around now " he says

I give him a sad smile. He hugs me and tells me he loves me " Emily, good luck with the NGO. I love you" we kiss and he leaves.

The next day I wake up in an empty bed. Damon had stayed with me this past week. I groaned as I got up to get dressed. I sent the papers yesterday so they probably have them by today. I got to the rock and went to my best skill vault.

Later that day I went to the pizza shack to work with Razor.

" Hey Razor." I said with a fake smile.

" Awww why so sad Emmy ?" he said mocking a sad face.

I laughed a little." I don't know i mean worlds is soon. Sasha barley got back from the meet in Hungary. And Damon is now gone"( authors note: the NGO never found anything wrong with Emily's drug test in this story ) I said with a frown.

" I say we close up. And have a drink I mean the manger isn't even here " he said as he got up and switched the sigh to closed.

" Vodka or wine? " he said looking at me.

" Vodka" I said back.

He opened the bottle and we had about 10 shots each. Then we were dead drunk.

The next day I woke up in a bed. It was not mine though I looked around. It took me a minute or two to realize I had no clothes on I was completely naked. I looked next to me and saw Razor naked as well. Oh shit did we do it?! I really hope not! All of a sudden Razor wakes up confused as well as why he's has no clothes on. Then he sees me in "his " bed.

" Emily? Did we..." he says but his sentence drifting off as if he was waiting for me to finish it. All of sudden he sits up and covers his lower body with the blankets I do the same with my whole body.

" um I don't know. I think we did " I said trying to make this moment a bit less awkward.

" shit. Do you remember anything? " he says trying to focus his eyes on himself. Trying to ignore the fact we are both naked.

" no. Razor what if we did? " I said finally having the courage to face him. And leaning closer with a worried look. I didn't notice my blanket was falling.

" Um Emily..." He says slowly and awkwardly pointing at my falling blanket. I leaned back and closed my eyes trying to think.

I finally spoke up. " Razor weather we did it or not, we are still laying in the same bed naked with our clothing all over the floor. Do you know how wrong this is? "

" Yeah. I do. But still what if we somehow... I don't just ended up naked without doing anything or touching Each other " he says facing me. Then he notices something. " Emily have you Damon done it yet?"

I looked at him confused but answered anyway " yeah I lost my virginity to him. Why does that matter?"

He ignores my question " how long ago? "

I roll my eyes at him " about a week ago why? "

" you have a hickey. But it's not from a week ago it looks too fresh " he said

Oh no this is not good " are you saying that we did.." I said not wanting to finish my sentence as Razor nods. This is really bad.

" Look you have to get to the gym before the NGO catches you. We can talk about this later " he says with concern he gets up covering my eyes with his cold hands. He doesn't want me to see him even though I had already. I feel one hand leave as he grabbed a coat and tied it around his waist and headed to the bathroom he came back a few minutes with a towel tied around his waist and handed me the one he had in his hands.

" I'll drive you" he said as he gathers all his clothing.

The car ride was quiet and gym practice seemed to go really slow. Peyson must of noticed I was distracted.

" Em are you okay? " person asked with concern.

" What? Oh yeah I'm fine just a bit off today."

After gym was over I went home. Opened my laptops at the same time trying to recall what had happened last night. When I got a Chat from Damon I felt so guilty.

Damon: Hi love

Emily: hello :)

Damon I miss you!

Emily: I miss you too!

Damon: I know

Emily: very funny

Damon: just kidding:)

My phone rang and it was Razor we were going to talk about the previous events.

Emily: look I have to go my mom is home love you babe! See you soon.

Damon: you will I promise I'm visiting boulder in a two or three days! I'll ring you up hun! ;) love you

I smile at that last sentence and turn my laptop off and answer Razor. I finish my phone call with Razor we decided to talk about this at the pizza shack.

" soooo" I say awkwardly. " Damon's coming to boulder in a few days"

" Emily what we did was beyond wrong. Me as Damon's best friend and you as Damon's girlfriend have to tell him!" he says gathering all of his thoughts together.

I was about to answer but before I could I got up and ran to the bathroom kneeling puking in the toilet. Razor followed me leaning down holding my hair up for me. When I was all done I washed my hands, flushes the toilet , and sat down on the top of the toilet cap with a worried look on my face.

"

"Emily whats wrong?" Razor asks

" I'm late for my monthly, I'm getting food craving, moods swings, and puking. Razor I think I'm pregnant" I say scared to death.

" what! No this can't be happening" he says running his hands thought his hair.

" Razor! What if its not yours I mean I had sex with you and Damon!" I says even louder.

" Look Damon gets here in two days. For now we need to get a pregnancy test and go from there! Okay?" he asks. I nod in agreement

We went to the drugstore got two test and headed to Razors apartment. After 5 minutes of waiting in the bathroom Razor in his room pacing back and fourth. I hear a beep for both I look at them " Positive" shit this is so bad. I toss both test in the trash head out side with tears in my eyes. Razor looks up and gets the idea.

" oh no Emily " he says wrapping his arms around me. " look we will tell Damon and go to the doctored on Thursday when Damon is here. If Damon isn't here for the baby then I will be. Are you going to keep it?" he says. I nod wiping my tears. " yeah a lot of gymnast have been able to come back. So I will have both. " he nods and gives me a friends peck on the forehead.

Thursday came and Damon was here we all met at the pizza shack.

Me and Razor sat next to Each other and Damon a cross from us. Damon spoke up first " So what did you want to tell me?" he says

" um Damon I'm pregnant " I say quickly

He runs his hands through his hair and has a shocked faced. " Your what? Pregnant! I promise you Emily I will be the best father for our baby!" he says quickly.

" yeah that's another thing" I say slowly. Damon looks up confused. I take a deep breath ready to confess " the other night me and Razor were drinking a lot and we ended up having sex so this could be his baby" I say kind of nervous.

" WHAT THE HELL EMILY! HOW COULD YOU! LOOK I WILL BE HERE FOR THAT BABY WEATHER IT'S MINE OR NOT BUT GET ONE THING CLEAR IM DOING IT FOR THE BABY NOT YOU! " he yells at me I feel years staring to well up.

" Dude calm down" Razor says " we know you don't mean that. "

" Your right " Damon says " I'm sorry Emily I'm just really mad!"

" I know and I'm sorry but I love you please love me back!"

" I do and I always will but for now we need a break and just be good parents to the baby weather it's mine or not we won't find out until after birth. So let's hold up until then than we will talk" Damon says. Emily nods.

" we have a doctors appointment like now " Razor says and we all get up and leave.

At The Doctors

" Emily Kmetco" a brown hairs nurse says.

" here" the nurse smiles and leads us to a room" Dr Well will be with you soon" she says as she leaves.

After a few minutes Dr Well arrived

" Emily which one is the possible father?" Dr Well asked she was tall and blonde.

" Umm both I know I'm a slut" I answered quickly. Razor and Damon gave me a look.

" sweetly your not a slut we all make mistakes!" Dr Well says sweetly.

Razor and Damon nodded in agreement.

Dr Well did her process and told us all the rules and then it hit me" oh No me Razor were drinking and had sex what of it's Damon's and it come out messed up"

" it probably won't since you 3 are young how many show did you take?" Dr Well asks

" like ten" I answer

" then you should be fine 20 is really the limit just try not to drink or have sex any more no matter how desperate you are contact me if you have any other side affects that seem unusual and it looks like your only about two days along ! Which means it could belong to any of the boys sometime pregnancy hits after a week or so which would be Damons but sometime it only take two days which also means it could be Razors " Dr Well informs us. We all give our thank you's and shake her hand and leave.

" I need to go and tell Sasha but I would really like to take the day off today is it okay if we head to Razors house? I'm not ready to face my mother!" I say. They boys nod and we head to Razors home the door is open so we all step in. We go to Razors room and on the bed side my mother was siting and Bryan next to the bed in his wheel chair. My mom had the two pregnancy test in her hand!

" Mom! Did you go through Razors trash!" I said trying to ignore the fact she had the pregnancy test in her hand.

" You know Emily Sasha called me and told me you did not show up at the rock today. You would answer you Cell so Bryan and I came here the door was unlocked but no one was home we thought maybe you and Razor were sharing feelings about saying good bye to Damon. I went to the bathroom and found this in the trash Razor isn't a girl. I was shocked and mad enough at Damon until I found a bra hook on the ground to my shock! I mean Emily really you and Razor are having a baby!" she says shocked an bitter

"look I really don't need a lecture so can you please leave and we will talk later mom I just so tired and annoyed" I said quickly and annoyed

"you know what Emily just tell Bryan and he can tell me when he gets home because I don't really want to see you right now!" she yells at me bitterly!

" You know what FINE! I WILL I GUESS GOODBYE MOM" she left and I thought how what I said didn't make any sense I shrugged it off and told Bryan the whole story.

" wow so Razor and Damon are both possible fathers?" Bryan asked as I finished the whole story. He seemed shocked but calm now that was to my surprise I thought he would take it the wrong way! I guess not he's the most amazing brother ever in the whole entire world! I love him.

I nodded slowly.

" okay." he says " good luck i should get home before mom freaks out. Need a ride home?" Bryan asks me.

" um nah If it's alright with the guys I'll just stay here if you don't mind?" we both turn to the guys and they both nod.

" okay I don't mind! Well good luck Em! I love you sis!" he says with a smile he give me peck on my temple and leaves.

I yawn I'm super tired. The guys are going to take turns sleeping on the bed with me. I know it's not the mature way to handle this, but hey I did sleep with both of them right? But whatever. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes Damon lays on the couch while Razor gets in bed with me. We hug ' friendly ' of course until we both fall asleep.


	2. SMILe

**Sooo... Sorry I haven't updated I'm in Mexico... It's hard to get to a computer here and I won't post this till I get back or get a computer. Ill try on the I pad sooo anyways yeah...**  
**Thanks to the reviews and advice from:**  
**Enjoy;) follow me on twitter! Gabylious_LR just let me know if you'll follow me! Ill be posting about my story's:)**

Damon's POV

I came back to boulder ready to hold Emily in my hands but instead I find her pregnant, with some other guy who could possibly be the father. It makes me sad. But I have to be here for her.

I got up and made my way towards the shower. I took a quick shower, and threw on a gray T-shirt, blue worn out jeans, a pair of old converse and an obey SnapBack. I met Razor and Emily at the door. We were going to talk things through with Emily's mother.

I pulled into Emily's driveway. I grabbed Emily's hand and made my way inside with Razor and Emily. Emily's mother didn't look so happy. She led is to the couch and we all sat down to talk.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Emily said

"What are you guys going to do?" She asked

"Keep it. " Emily said

Her mom looked disappointed. She stood up and grabbed a big brown box. On the side it was labeled Emily's things. She gave it to Razor.

"As long as you keep it, you can't live here! I packed all of your things now go away!" She said raising her voice. "Come back once you get rid of it!" Clohe shouted. Emily had tears in her eyes. She got up and ran out of the house. Me and Razor got up but by the time we were outside she was gone and so was the car.

Emily's POV

"As long as you keep it, you can't live here!" My mom shouted "I packed all your things now leave! Come back once you get rid of it!" She yelled.

I got up and ran to the car. I started the engine and drove to the Rock. Once I got there Sasha was in his office. I ran upstairs and jumped in his arms. My head buried in his Shoulder. Sasha stood there holing me.

Sasha's POV

"Have a great day Summer!" I smiled as she left my office. I sat down ready to figure out what the next step was for my girls. Kaylie and Lauren were ready for big time. Emily has to be approved and Payson still needs to recover a bit more. I get up about to head downstairs, but before I reach the door a crying Emily ran and jumped in my arms. Her head buried my shoulder. Her crys were silent but her tears were soaking my shirt. Once her tears had calmed down. I spoke

"Emily's what's wrong?" I said softly

"I'm preg-pregnant"

My heart stopped. My top gymnast was pregnant! "What do you mean your pregnant!"

"You know what I mean"

I threw her off me. And ran downstairs ignoring all the gymnast faces. I ran to the pizza place. I knew she had been seeing pizza boy.

"Damon!"

"Hey your Emily's coach right?" I didn't respond instead I grabbed his collar harshly.

"You got her pregnant!"

"How did you know?!"

"She told me! I am going to beat your ass!"

"I'm not the only father!"

"What do you mean your not the only father?"

"As in Razor is a possible father!"

I was shocked! This didn't seem like Emily. I punched him in the jaw. He was bleeding. I ran out of there as soon as i could.

Damon's POV  
I laid on the floor holding my jaw, the blood wouldn't stop! Razor came in the room and saw me clutched he called 911 and they were here in no time.

I was at the hospital and the bleeding had stopped but the pain was horrible! Soon the doors burst open.

"DAMON!" Emily yelled in panic. She saw how much pain I was in. She walked by my side and held my hand. Razor grabbed Emily's other hand and they just stood there. After a while Sasha came to visit to my shock.

"Damon... I'm not happy about what I did, I am also not happy with what you did."

"I understand but did you really have to this?"

"Yes! Emily will ever come back?"

"Yes."

"You'll be to weak, so please don't bother." He left. Emily stood there with tears in her eyes. She just got kicked out of the gym!

"Emily? Are you okey?"

"Does it matter Damon?"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't."

After that nothing else was said. We all got up and made our way home. When we got home Razor made his way to make dinner and Emily locker herself in the bathroom.

It was almost midnight and Emily wouldn't come out of the bathroom. I knocked a few time and no answer I called out her name and still no answer. I grew worried, I kicked the door open. And right there on the floor Emily Kmetco was lying unctuous.

I know this ones short but I needed to give you guys something. Hey loves, ill have an update soon I promise.

**I know its short sorry! and ill update soon. Check out my twitter for more info!**


	3. If you die I die

**Hey! Double update haha! I hope you guys follow me! Anyways here ya go!**  
Damons POV

"Emily? Emily please open your eyes?" I Prayed. "Okey, your turn Razor" i said getting up.

"My turn to do what?"

"To try and wake her up."

"Dude, she won't wake up by our voices, she's in a coma...kind of, the doctors said they were going to be back in a few to wake her"

"Well, what about now?"

"For now, we shall wait..."

The day passed by very slowly. Razor and I took turns watching over Emily. At night only one of could stay. Razor said I could stay. I sat on the couch and tryed dragging myself to sleep. It didn't work. I was only thinking about poor Emily!

Emily's POV

"Next up on bars Emily Kmetco!"

I ran to bars and did the most perfect routine ever! As I did my dismount people cheered me on I landed it perfectly.

"For the bronze Kaylie Cruz! For the silver Lauren Tanner! And for the gold..."

I stood with my fingers crosses ready for her to call out my name.

"Emily Kmetco!" The crowd went wild after she said my name. I held my head up high as I made my way to the stands. I stood smack in the middle of Lauren and Kaylie. Today was the happiest day of my life! And nothing was to ruin that.

The Olympic Games were over. I made my way ready to leave, I stopped once I heard my name being called very faintly.

"Emliy, Emliy, Please Wake up..."

"Damon is that you?" I asked and turned around, but no one was there. I tried look for any clues but nothing. It was quite creepy. I kept walking down the hallway. That didn't seem to have an end. Until I ran into Sasha.

"Sasha?"

"Remember Emily"

"Remember what?"

"Your not a gymnast you never went to the Olympics. "

"Well, sure I did check out my medal" I said holding up my medal. But as soon as I lifted it up it turned into dust. The room started spinning. The walls and floor turned into dust and my head was spinning. I couldn't see Sasha anymore. His voice echoed in my head.

"Remember Emily, Remember..."

Remember what?

I woke up all sweaty, and Damon's face was very close to mine.

"Damon?" I said softly almost in a whispers tone.

"Emily, I heard you scream, it's okay I'm right here, your okay"

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll never make it to the Olympics, will I?"

He sighed, I knew it. He took a deep breath and spoke "Well, Emily of you put your mind to it, nothing is impossible" he said kissing my forehead.

After a few hours the doctors came in.

"She's fine, she'll be out in no time ."

"And the baby?"

The doctor looked nervous and then spoke.

"You mean the triplets?" She said softly.

"I'm having 3?" I asked. And the doctor shook her head.

"You were, now your having twins." she said quietly.

My heart stopped. I wasn't ready to have 3 baby's. but I also didn't want to loose one of them. I was to have triplets if I had never overdosed myself I wouldn't be hearing that I was having twins because one of my baby's died.

"Emily you okay?" Damon and Razor asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Twins, I should have triplets not twins! I killed my own fucking child!"

"Emily calm down. It was my child too" Damon said in response.

"Um hello! It could have been my child! Just because you are dating it doesn't mean it just makes it your child! You know what happened!" Razor said raising his voice. Anger was clearly marked on his face.

"STOP!" We heard a familiar English voice shout out.

"Sasha?" We all turned around to face him.

"What-What are you doing here?" I said

"This is the second time I have to visit the hospital because of something that I caused."

"How did you cause this?" I asked.

"Because if I never would have told you, that you couldn't return to gymnastics, you would have never over doses yourself and killed a baby." Sasha said in response.

"This doesn't change things" Razor said anger in his voice.

"No it doesn't. Emily I am so sorry. But twins are going to change your body too much!" Sasha said.

"But-but I-I can do it! You Said it yourself! 'Nothing is impossible'"I said

He shook his head. "Not nothing...so I was wrong. " he admitted.

**Im having writers blog:/ If yall have any ideas i would gladly accept!**


End file.
